The present invention relates to a first aid instrument for removing foreign objects from a person's body.
In the past, tools have been developed and used in administering first aid. This became necessary since all small medical problems did not warrant a visit to the doctor. These first aid tools became a middle step between no treatment and treatment by a doctor. The great majority of these tools have been developed for use on exterior parts of the body, for example, on skin, eyes, ears, nose, finger and toe nails, etc.
Some of the first aid tools that were developed are as follows: A magnetic tool for removing steel fragments or steel chips from an eye has been around for many years. The magnet is generally imbedded in a handle for easy use and the protruding end of the magnet is smooth and rounded so it will not injure the eyeball.
A handle with a sharp tool for removing slivers has also been used for years. Sometimes the end is shaped like a needle, but generally it is sharpened by being ground on three sides thereby providing three cutting edges along with the sharp tip. This provides a more versatile tool for skin problems. Other cutting tools or blades in a handle have been used for years for many purposes, for example, for cutting skin, paper, cardboard, wood, plastic, etc.
One of the problems with using all of the above mentioned tools is that the user needs to be able to see exactly what he is doing. Much of the time the available light is not bright enough to use these tools.